The Ressurection of Tabuu
by lil abarai
Summary: Tabuu was not completely destroyed and is now regaining his strength. With the Smash Bros still recovering from the last battle, Master hand decides to enlist the help of unknown challengers by hosting a new tournament. NO MORE OC'S
1. A New Tournament

Deep within the deserted super smash brothers stadium, in the control room, Master Hand stood (Or rather floated) in front of the communications screen. On the screen was a very muscular man.

"Are you absolutely sure, Snake?"

"Positive." The man grunted. "The entrance to subspace is slowly getting bigger. Tabuu is getting stronger again. We have to bring a team together quickly so we can end this thing before it starts."

Master hand shuddered. "There's no way anyone will be willing to come back, I mean, It hasn't been that long. Most of the others won't be back to full strength yet. Heck, I'm still amazed you came out of that battle unscathed."

Snake smirked, "Let's face it, not many can match my skills."

"If you're done bragging about yourself, we have a problem to deal with. Now how can we get them ready in time to help."

Snake chuckled a bit, "Forgive me sir, but you're being very small-minded at the moment."  
>Master Hand was surprised, he had never been insulted by a contestant before, neither current nor former. "What exactly do you mean?"<p>

"Well sir, you're assuming that only the smash bros can handle this problem, while there are plenty of others in the Multiverse that can help us."

"I've considered that, but there's no way that anyone in their right mind would help us with this."

"Do I have to think of everything?"

Extremely angered now, The Master Hand screamed. "Well do tell, what is this ingenious plan of yours, I'd love to hear it."

"Just say your hosting a tournament for unknowns, the best of the best will show up, I guarantee it. And the best part is that it won't seem weird because the last one was canceled due to the subspace incident."

Master Hand thought about this. It was a good idea, heck, probably the best solution possible for this situation.

"I'll get started on it, thank you."

He shut off the screen and began his work.

**This is where you guys come in. I'm not sure how many OC's I'll be using yet (Between 10 and 14 if everything goes well), but please start submitting unless you already think the story sucks, in which case, fine, be a dick.**

**The main thing I'm looking for is creativity. Try to be as original as possible, although hybrids of smash bros characters are fine as well, just don't do a straight up rip off of another character (Example, when they have link, young link, and toon link THAT PISSES ME OFF, they are the same thing, why not just have them in it once). also, i need as detailed a personanlity as you can give me. The more I know, the more your character will be exactly how you imagined it.**

**If you hate how your character turned out and you didn't give me enough info, THAT"S YOUR FAULT! dont blame me, if i still have questions im not going to go back and forth with you before writing your character in, im just gonna do it, so be as descriptive as you can the first time.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**World: (the world can be original as well)**

**Appearance: (Don't focus too hard on this, just basic appearance, what species they are and what clothes they wear, that is if they wear anything.)**

**Personality: (Please, for the love of god, don't all of you submit a the powerful yet silent hero, if all the characters are silent, how the hell will I have them interact.)**

**Weapons: (Only a few, no overloaded characters)**

**Attacks: (specialized powers. They do not have to be set in an upB, downB, sideB, B format. there are endless possibilities. However, do not overload your character. the last thing i want is someone who is invincible(not final smash))**

**Final smash: (powerful finishing move. be as creative as possible, you aren't limited here)**

**Reasons for joining the tournament: (Not all that important, If you don't submit one, I'll make one up)**

**weakness: (this means, what your character isn't very good at, not, a certain thing that can destroy your character. No fighter is perfect, so if they were defeated, what would it be for.)**

**also, don't be disheartened if your character doesn't win the tournament. All of the characters will have an important role in the story whether they are the champion or the first one out.**

**lastly, as one of my submiters pointed out. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU SUBMIT. i am simply borrowing them from you. By sending me this character, you are not signing them over to me. I will make sure to give credit where credit is due. That is all, now please submit ^_^**


	2. I WILL CONTINUE

OK, I am REALLY REALLY sorry about this, my computer crashed shortly after I wrote the first chapter and I've been trying to get it fixed ever since. I promise I will continue the story now. So, unless you've changed your minds about letting me use your OC's, I'm going to use them. I'm giving people one last day to submit an OC, then I'm going to start.

SORRY AGAIN T_T


End file.
